


Doubble Manhunt

by chaolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Danger, Established Relationship, Horses, Light Angst, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Probably ooc, Running, Swords, also dw about the death tag they have respawning on, even i don't know if im taking this seriously, fundy in manhunt what will he do, speedrun, theyre all fine just dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaolie/pseuds/chaolie
Summary: After realizing that being alone against 4 hunters is not as beatable as he hoped, Dream decides to make it a 4 vs 2 situation instead. Fundy somehow doesn’t realize both how hard and how easy the challenge will be, but as long as he’s by his boyfriend’s side he’s sure things will go well!------------------“This video, 4 of my friends try to hunt me and my boyfriend down and stop us from beating Minecraft. Can they stop us from beating the Ender Dragon, or will we survive? This is… Minecraft Doubble Manhunt.”Also, only a small percentage of people who read my fics are actually leaving kudos or comments, so if you end up enjoying this fic, consider doing so. It’s free, and you can always help with my motivation. Enjoy!
Relationships: Antfrost & Everyone, Badboyhalo & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in this universe, Minecraft physics laws mostly apply and Dream, among others probably, has the ability to create new words/servers and to move himself/others between them, though the first one takes time and energy. However, the main world they live in is still Minecraft-like! 
> 
> Oh and just so y'all know, Fundy is a fox/human mix in this one, like his mc skin.

It was an evening like any other, the sun was slowly setting over the hills and everyone was doing their own thing. Not having anything better to do, Fundy was sitting on the rooftop and watching the sky slowly turning dark, wishing he had someone to share this view with. Usually, he did so with his boyfriend, but Dream was busy, and he knew that this one sunset he’d be watching alone.

As time went on, the air grew colder as the sun’s soft beams gradually disappeared, leaving the sky only lit by the stars and the moon. Out of nowhere, a cold breeze appeared, yet it wasn’t enough to move Fundy from his spot. He simply wrapped his arms and tail around himself as he continued to watch the sky for reasons even he couldn’t find. Eventually, he heard the trapdoor behind him open.

“You’re still up here? Aren’t you cold?” came a familiar voice, making him turn around quickly.

“Dream! No, I’m alright… are you done with your ‘new world’ stuff?” he asked, visibly happy to see his boyfriend’s face… or rather mask.

“Yeah. A brand new world for Manhunt has been generated and all the settings are working,” the man informed, climbing onto the rooftop and sitting down next to Fundy, taking a deep breath to admire the cold but refreshing air.

“That’s great! Good for you. I’m sure you’ll get them this time,” the fox-man assured. Dream nodded before letting out a small sigh.

“By the way, I was wondering… do you want to help me update the plugin?” he asked. Fundy’s eyes lit up once he heard that.

“Wait, really? Of course, I’d love to! Is it just an update or are we adding something?” he agreed without hesitation. His excitement made Dream smile for a moment before answering.

“Well, I do want to add a feature… I want the hunters to have two compasses, each pointing to another player, but I can’t get them to work differently,” he admitted. Fundy nodded.

“Did you try… Wait, there’s going to be two speedrunners?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. Dream nodded hesitantly. “Who’s going to be your partner then, Dream? Did you invite someone yet?” he asked curiously.

“Not yet. And actually, I was wondering if you’d like to try...?” the man offered. If Fundy didn’t seem excited yet, now he definitely was.

“Really?! Yeah!” he agreed with enthusiasm. His reaction made his boyfriend relax a bit. “When is it happening, again? And how many hunters?” Fundy asked just to be sure.

“It’s four again. And we wanted to do it tomorrow, but if you need more time to prepare I’ll talk to the others-” Dream wanted to offer, but Fundy shook his head.

“No need to, I’ll be with you after all! I’m sure it won’t be that hard…” he refused, still too caught up in excitement to realize how dangerous it was. “We just need to fix that plugin quickly so we still get some sleep. And I already have a couple of ideas!”

“Do you want to get to work now, then?” Dream asked, getting up and offering his hand to Fundy.

“Sounds more productive than watching the sky right now,” he nodded, taking the hand and getting pulled up by his boyfriend before heading over to the trap door leading into their house. Or rather Dream’s house, in which he was temporarily staying. “I’m just so excited!” he exclaimed with a grin on his face.

“I’m happy I won’t have to be alone again,” Dream hummed quietly, leading the way downstairs with Fundy following close behind. They still had a bit of work to do before they could get some sleep, and they both wanted to take care of it fast.


	2. The morning before

The sunlight shined through the window and landed on Fundy’s face, making him slowly open his eyes and sit up on the couch he must’ve fallen asleep on. While it took him a moment to realize where he was and what happened, he soon enough realized that he wasn’t the only one on there. Next to him, his boyfriend lied, still asleep, with his mask in his hands. Even though they were dating for quite some time, Fundy still wasn’t used to seeing his face uncovered, so every time he somehow caught Dream maskless, he couldn't help but become flustered. This time probably would be no different if not for the fact that he was still half-asleep.

He probably would’ve lied back down and tried to cover his eyes from the light to let him sleep longer, but he finally remembered that they both must’ve fallen asleep while working on the two-speedrunners plugin. He quickly rolled off the couch and found the laptop they’ve been using on the floor, luckily undamaged. Without wasting a moment, he found the part of the code they’ve left off on and luckily realized that it was nearly finished.

“...Fundy…? What are you…?” came a sleepy question from behind his back. Hearing Dream’s voice made him smile.

“Just finishing the plugin, you can go back to sleep,” he assured, turning just in time to see his boyfriend trying to sit up.

“Right, the plugin…” he nodded, barely holding himself up. With a soft smile on his face, Fundy put a hand on Dream’s shoulder and pulled him back down.

“I’ve got it, I promise,” he said. Slowly, Dream lied back down and shifted slightly to make himself comfortable.

“...If you say so…” he muttered, already falling back asleep.

Finally, Fundy shifted his attention to working on the plugin again. He found some bugs in it, but nothing he couldn’t fix, and after no longer than 15 minutes he was basically done. After re-checking it a couple of times just to be sure, he finally got up, stretched a bit, and decided to get back on the couch. He lied down by his boyfriend’s side and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some more sleep before they’d have to get up and start their day.

After a couple of hours, Dream’s eyes fluttered open and his gaze shifted towards the clock on the wall. It was a bit past 10 am, just about the time he should wake up. He quickly noticed Fundy asleep next to him, with a hand over him and a soft smile on his lips. He looked too peaceful to wake him up, so instead Dream just carefully moved his hand and got off the couch, letting Fundy catch some more sleep. It was his turn to make breakfast anyway, there was no reason to disturb his boyfriend yet.

Only when Dream was basically done with the breakfast, he felt a presence in the door. With a smile, he turned around and met eyes with Fundy. His boyfriend still looked a bit sleepy while leaning against the doorframe, but it didn’t look like he was planning to get even a second more of sleep, instead walking further into the room.

“The breakfast’s ready,” Dream announced, stepping back from the table to show the food.

“So is the plugin,” Fundy answered proudly before sitting down at his favorite chair. “I double-checked it,” he added while his boyfriend sat down on the other side of the table.

“I don’t think I could get it done without you,” he admitted before starting to eat the food.

“I’m glad I could help!” Fundy grinned before getting started on what was on his plate. “By the way, do you happen to have a plan or something? There’s going to be four of them and just two of us…” he pointed out after a moment.

“...Uh… The thing is, we don’t know how the spawn looks like and everything depends on that. So try to follow my lead until we get away from them and then we can make one,” Dream answered. With the way he put it, even going up against two times more people with no idea what were they going to do seemed like a relatively safe idea.

“Alright then. Follow your lead,” his boyfriend nodded, making a mental note to do so. Though, honestly, he probably would do that either way.

From the way Fundy spoke, Dream could tell that he didn’t quite realize how dangerous and hard this challenge would be. This would be his first manhunt and Dream had a feeling that the hunters would target him for that reason… but he didn’t want to make his boyfriend afraid. And anyway, it’s not like Fundy would be left alone, Dream would do all he could to protect him, no matter the circumstances, and the speedrunner even double-checked the world to make sure that respawning was possible in case things went south…

For whatever would come, they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to thank y'all for the positive response to this fic?? I don't know how in the world y'all even found it?? But hey, I'm glad that it's enjoyable! Also happy Halloween!
> 
> Also sorry for the fact that this chapter's pretty short, it's here just to basically point out that Dream does n o t have a plan, but hey. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. The new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the beginning's been very slow so far, but I swear it's the last part without Fundy and Dream being hunted down, I just wanted to uhhhhh I'm not sure honestly, I guess I just wanted to get a little bit of practice before I get to the action? But yeah. Enjoy!

“...This looks like a nether portal,” Fundy pointed out, standing by Dream’s side and watching the weird structure in front of them. It really resembled a nether portal, but all the colors were just slightly off.

“I know. But I promise, it leads to the world I created,” his boyfriend explained, walking closer to it.

“Do you think the hunters are already there?” the fox-man asked, only now feeling a bit nervous.

“I hope so, I want to start as soon as we can,” Dream shrugged before turning back to look at his boyfriend and offering him a reassuring smile and a hand. “I’m sure we’ll be fine,” he assured.

“I know…” Fundy nodded, taking his hand and walking closer to the portal. “Ready?” he asked, his worry already replaced with excitement.

“Always,” Dream nodded, taking a confident step forward and walking into the almost-purple vortex, closely followed by Fundy.

For a moment, the whole world was spinning and purple-ish lights were flashing from every side, traveling through the portal was a very bizarre feeling. Fundy did it less frequently than his boyfriend, so he was far from getting used to it, but luckily he got to hold Dream’s hand, reassuring him that he wouldn’t get lost. Finally, the flashes and swirls slowed down and a warm light appeared in front of them, pulling them in its direction. The closer they got the clearer they could see a world in front of them.

Finally, they were on the other side. Dream stepped out of the vortex with ease, but his boyfriend could only stumble after him, struggling with his sense of direction for a moment. Luckily, Dream was there to catch him before he could fall to the ground. When they looked around, they could see that they were standing in the middle of a beautiful plain surrounded by rivers and with a couple of different biomes nearby. While admiring the view, they quickly spotted three others near them, sitting on the grass and chatting. George, Sapnap, and Antfrost.

“Are you okay?” George called out when he saw the two approaching, with Fundy still a bit dizzy.

“Y-yeah, I’m just not used to… this,” he answered with a small nod.

“Heh. Ant was the same way last time,” Sapnap teased, making the other hunter frown.

“I bet so were you the first time,” he shot back.

“Oh, he  _ was _ ,” Dream confirmed with a grin. “So, do you know why Bad isn’t here yet?” he asked, realizing that only one hunter was missing. 

“He told me he’ll be late a couple of minutes, don’t worry about him,” Sapnap shrugged, ignoring the remark.

Dream nodded in understanding before sitting down next to them, with Fundy quickly following the gesture. The speedrunner looked around, wondering which direction looked like the best option to head towards to quickly lose the hunters. He could see an ocean, taiga mountains, and some normal mountains. Only one of those biomes had any trees, so the choice wasn’t all that hard, though trying to run through the plains was also an option…

“Looks like Bad’s on his way,” Antfrost pointed out, breaking the silence and making everyone look at the portal, which started to glow.

“I’m here! I’m here!” came a voice from the portal and a moment later, the last hunter jumped out of it and tried to keep his balance while holding a bag in his arms. “I’m here!” he repeated.

“Finally! What took you so long, Bad?” Sapnap asked. Judging by the asked man’s expression, he wasn’t too happy about being late either.

“ _ Somebody _ figured it was a great idea to prank me and I had to clean up,” he explained himself, setting the bag he was carrying on the grass. “Here’s the gear I promised to bring.”

“Thanks, Bad,” Dream said, taking the bag and opening it, pulling some things out of it.

“What is that?” Fundy asked, not really aware of how things looked behind the screen.

“They’re basically microphones. If they’re on, everyone hears what you say. But you can mute and talk with Dream if you’re next to each other,” George explained briefly, grabbing one of them and putting them on.

“Oh. Alright!” Fundy nodded, taking one from the bag. With his rather unusual ears, he struggled to put it on, but eventually, he had it steady enough to work. By the time he was ready, everyone probably was as well.

“Alright, is everyone done?” Dream asked, standing up and stretching. After receiving only nods and not hearing any disagreements, he smiled. “Okay, I’m turning everything on,” he hummed in thought.

After just a moment, in all of the hunters’ hands, two compasses appeared. One was pointing to Dream, and the other one to Fundy. The four tried to move around for a moment to make sure that the things worked, and then slowly surrounded Dream and Fundy. The fox-man, starting to feel somewhat tense as he wondered how would he and his boyfriend get out of that circle, stepped back until his and Dream’s back met. The man, on the other hand, looked surprisingly calm and confident while gently taking Fundy’s hand.

“Remember our plan?” he asked, turning his head to look into Fundy’s eyes. Feeling a tiny bit more confident, he nodded.

“Yeah, I do. I’m ready,” he answered. Even though the ‘plan’ was just following Dream’s lead, he was sure it would be enough to get away from the hunters.


	4. The rough beginning

Fundy wasn’t sure for how long has he been standing there, back to back with Dream, holding his hand and hoping he’d realize when was the time to run. The tension only grew as the four hunters watched the two’s every movement, ready to chase them…

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Dream started suddenly, breaking the intense silence. “I want to make the rules clear, since there’s two of us speedrunning. If one of us dies, we respawn and can help each other, it doesn’t matter if we die again. Each one of us has to die for you to win, okay?” he explained casually, seemingly not affected by the tension at all.

“...Yeah, I guess that makes sense…” Bad nodded.

“And do you just beat the dragon or go through the portal to win?” George asked. That was a good question, a one Dream hadn’t considered yet.

“Imagine we kill one of them in the end,” Sapnap chuckled, making the original speedrunner quickly make up his mind.

“We just kill the dragon,” he decided. Hearing that was a relief to Fundy, but it didn’t sit well with the others.

“Oh come on, you’re making it too easy for yourselves!” Antfrost complained. 

“You have compasses! And there’s four of you!” Fundy pointed out, getting involved in the fight as well.

“How about that, we have to go through the portal but we get a third life?” Dream offered suddenly.

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” Bad gasped, clearly not enjoying the idea.

“Yeah! What the hell?!” Sapnap agreed with his friend.

“Wait, actually, let’s think about that for a moment…” George muttered. Immediately, all of the hunters were stating at him.

“George, are you serious?!” Ant crossed his arms, Dream’s offer was ridiculous after all.

“No, guys, come closer and hear me out,” he answered. Reluctantly, the other three hunters approached him and started whispering between each other.

Their voices were growing sharper and they clearly weren’t sure if they should take Dream’s offer. Fundy just stood there awkwardly, listening to their whispered argument until he felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand gently, getting his attention. The fox-man turned to look at him and saw him slowly moving away from the four. Fundy’s eyes lit up when he realized what was Dream doing. The four were too busy trying to work things out to even notice them sneaking away.

As quietly as possible, the two slowly moved away until they figured they were far enough to break into a small jog. Dream was pulling him towards the taiga mountains, which seemed like a reasonable direction to take, simply because there were trees there. Fundy did his best to keep up with him, but just in case he refused to let go of his hand. Dream didn’t seem too eager to let go either, he felt reassured by the fact that he could be sure his boyfriend was right there without having to turn around to look.

“You’re a genius!” Fundy praised him with a grin when they were already too far for the hunters to hear, reaching the first spruce tree.

“I just saw an opportunity,” Dream answered, smiling back before having to let go of his hand to get wood.

“What do we do now?” Fundy asked, looking back at the plains to make sure they weren’t followed yet.

“Just get anything you think would be useful. We can throw out stuff later,” Dream instructed, glancing back as well.

“Alright,” his boyfriend nodded, looking around. There weren’t many useful things around them, but he decided to collect anything he could get his hands on. Who knows what could save them later on.

“...We need to go soon, they’ll notice we’re gone any moment now,” the experienced speedrunner pointed out eventually, after getting a whole tree. And just as if the hunters could hear them talk, moments later they heard a familiar voice in their earphones.

“Dream? Where did you go?” Antfrost asked. “We just decided what to do about your offer and-”

“We started the plugin already, didn’t we?” Dream cut him off, taking Fundy’s hand and starting to move deeper into the trees, hoping to avoid being spotted.

“...Oh my goodness, which way did they go?!” Bad gasped, looking around anxiously before remembering about his compasses. “We need to catch them  _ now _ !”

“I see them!” Sapnap called out, already running. The two runaways turned around and sure enough, he was heading towards them.

“Come on, hurry!” George yelled at his allies, running right after Sapnap.

“...That’s not good, is it?” Fundy muttered, watching the four drew closer before Dream pulled him forward, trying to escape from them.

“Just keep running, they shouldn’t be able to catch up!” he explained, pulling him forward. That sounded reasonable enough.

Fundy wasn’t as great at running away from four people attempting to kill him as Dream was, so he was falling slightly behind, but his boyfriend refused to leave him and stuck by his side, holding his hand and trying to pick a way that would allow both of them to get away safely. Consciously or not, he ended up running up a mountain, probably hoping that once they’d run down on the other side, they could get some time to change their direction without the hunters noticing. That’s why seeing the cliff on the other side of it was  _ not  _ a promising sight.

“What now?” Fundy gasped, looking back and seeing the hunters far too close for comfort. He finally realized that this challenge was not as easy as he thought it’d be…

“Okay, Fundy, do you have  _ anything  _ to help us get down?” Dream asked, changing some of the logs he collected into planks and using them to block the way up. It surely wouldn’t take the four chasing them long to break through.

“I- I don’t know, I just have wood, seeds, berries, some dirt, and this feather I found!” the fox-man answered, growing more anxious as he noticed the wood Dream placed slowly getting broken.

“Oooh Dream~ Oooh Fundy~ looks like you’ve lost!” Sapnap taunted them, breaking through one of the planks. Both speedrunners stepped back, tightening the grip around each other’s hands.

“Wait,” Dream gasped suddenly, an idea appearing in his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh writing action scenes in h a r d, especially if combined with Minecraft... But hey, at least I did my best! Also, this chapter was longer than usual, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And yeah, this ends on a cliffhanger I guess, but I'm sure some of y'all can already figure out what'll happen next!


	5. The lucky fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, I just couldn't find it in myself to sit down and write this- I'll do my best to get some more chapters asap, tho!
> 
> Also, a reminder: Minecraft physics apply here, including things like MLG buckets and such. Just so you know. Not related to this chapter. Not at all. Haha, not at all.

With the hunters breathing down their necks, it was hard to think straight, but Dream studied the list of items Fundy gave him, and an idea formed in his mind. He looked behind himself, realizing how incredibly high they were, and after making sure there was no water down below, he turned to Fundy again.

“The berries,” he said, holding out one of his hands while still holding Fundy’s hand with the other one. “Give them to me and don’t let go.”

“What are you thinking?” Fundy asked while handing him the few berries he had. Dream looked at the hunters through the hole in his makeshift barricade before stepping back to stand on the very edge of the cliff.

“We have to jump,” he decided. Fundy glanced down, and after he couldn’t find any water below them he looked back up at Dream.

“What?!” he hissed, checking for water again and still not finding anything.

“We’ll be fine, just don’t let go,” Dream assured. Despite the fear, Fundy nodded, and almost immediately, Dream jumped and pulled him after himself. 

Holding onto Dream for his dear life, Fundy closed his eyes and waited for the moment they’d hit the ground. He clearly underestimated the height of the cliff, since the fall seemed to just go on for forever… But eventually, he felt that they hit  _ something. _ They weren’t dead, though? He hesitantly opened his eyes and realized that they landed on some berry bushes, which completely broke their fall… Berry bushes. Freshly planted ones.

“...You’re a genius!” he gasped, getting to his feet and helping Dream up since the man landed on his back.

“You’re the one who got the berries,” he answered, getting up with Fundy’s help and quickly breaking the bushes so he was sure that the hunters couldn’t follow.

“How in the world did they get down there?!” they heard Bad gasp through the earphones.

“It can’t be this much of a drop, can it be? They didn’t have water!” George concluded, stepping dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

“George, wait!” Antfrost hissed, going after him.

“Let’s go,” Dream decided and with a nod, Fundy followed him away. For a moment, the other team didn’t say anything, but the silence didn’t last for too long.

“Wait, guys-!” George’s voice rang out, but he didn’t even finish.

Dream and Fundy didn’t have to look back to know that the man tried to follow them down with nothing to soften his landing, the ear-shattering sound of the other three hunters calling out his name loud enough for the sound to partially cut-out was enough to figure that much out. The two didn’t slow down and instead tried to put as much distance between them and the other four as possible.

“George, get back to us, we need to grab some wood and get them!” Sapnap yelled into his microphone.

“I’ll do that, you two go get them while they’re still near!” Bad decided, presumably going to do what he suggested immediately after.

“How about we stop sharing our plans with them?” George suggested and after a moment of attempting to answer, the hunters all fell silent. They most likely turned off their microphones just like Dream and Fundy did moments earlier.

“Where to now?” Fundy asked, following Dream until suddenly, he noticed a giant ocean in front of them.

“We need a boat. Do you have any wood left?” his boyfriend asked, setting down a crafting table.

“Yeah, here,” Fundy nodded, passing Dream a couple of logs. The masked man nodded with a smile before quickly breaking the crafting table and walking closer to the water. In a blink of an eye, a small boat was in front of him.

“Come on, let’s leave them far behind,” he smiled, getting into the boat first before helping Fundy to get in as well. As soon as they both were seated comfortably, he started rowing it away from the land.

“If you get tired, let me know. I can row it for a bit too,” Fundy offered event though he was grateful that he didn’t have to be the one working to get them on the move.

“Sure, thanks,” Dream noded.

And just like that, they were out of the hunters’ sight and putting a great distance between them and themselves. Despite being dangerously close to losing once already, Dream couldn’t help but feel hopeful, things seemed to be a bit better than what he expected. Maybe there was a chance they’d really win this time?


End file.
